SasoDei: Well That Was Random
by Happii Haden
Summary: well..some random smut    relly...  Disclaimer: me no own NAruto ro its charas. only the OCs mentioned  theres the disclaimer!


Sasori stared at the blonde drenched in blood. "Danna, I got messy, un. Will you_ clean_ me." Deidara said seductively. Sasori could feel something coil in his lower abdomen. "_oh I'll clean you alright_." he said just as seductively. The redhead began to nip at the other's neck. "seriously do you have to do that in front of us?" Kira complained, covering Tobi's eye hole. Unmei was standing their drooling. Sure it was he cousin and her best friend's brother, but she wasn't about to lie. It was fucking hot! Ah yes she was indeed a yaoi fan.

Sasori completely ignored the other blonde and kissed his lover with a lot of tongue. While his hand traveled up the male blonde's shirt. "oh come on!" Kira yelled. With a free hand Sasori flipped her off not even breaking the kiss. Kira's eye twitched and she turned to Unmei. She gaped. "are you serious?" there stood Unmei with a video camera, recording hungrily. "oh we are so out of here!" Kira said as she dragged to the nins away from the lovers now on the ground and covered in blood."BUT I MUST RECORD YAOI!" Unmei whined. "that's it no more spending time with Gaara! You're starting to act like him, with his stupid videotaping!" Unmei pouted and let herself be pulled away. 

"_you look sexy covered in blood_" Sasori purred into Deidara's ear. The blonde shivered. "mm Danna, please more, un" Sasori nodded and licked the blood off the blonde's face and trailed it down to Deidara's open mouth. His hand was busy undoing his pants. "Danna, unnn" Deidara moaned, bucking his hips up. They collided with Sasori's and he groaned. Once the blonde's pants were off he sat them up and pulled the blonde's shirt off. This was gonna get messy. Good thing they went in a alley. Sasori moved his mouth back to Deidara's ear. He licked along the outer shell. "_be a good brat and undress your Danna~_" Deidara moaned and nodded. The blonde tugged his lover's shirt off then, with shaky hands he undid the redhead's pants and pulled them down.

Sasori grinned down at his uke. "mm, now the boxers." he loved having the blonde moaning under him. "h-hai, Sasori Danna" Deidara said rolling the redhead's name rolling off his tongue. Sasori purred, he loved it when Deidara got all seductive. Huge turn-on. "hm, _brat_" the redhead whispered in Deidara's ear, "Danna ain't hard enough yet. Get on your hands and knees and suck me off, _down to the base_." the blonde moaned and complied, already getting on all fours. Sasori gripped some blonde hair and brought his arousal to the blonde's rosy lips. He rubbed his cock against those lips, signally Deidara to start. Without hesitation, Deidara took it in his mouth.

Slowly, as if teasing, the blonde dragged his tongue lazily over the shaft in his mouth. "mmmmm" he moaned and started to suck, taking inch by inch. "ah...hm...so good..." Sasori moaned lowly and rubbed the blonde's hair affectionately. Deidara purred slightly, he loved it when the redhead played with his hair. He took more in, bobbing his head up and down. The blonde could feel his own cock twitch with need. He grazed his teeth across the shaft and let his free hand travel, to play with Sasori's balls. The hand mouth, licked and nipped at the sensitive area. Occasionally, rubbing them.

Sasori gripped the blonde's hair tighter, "ha...mm, _Deidara~_" humming slightly, Deidara took the rest of Sasori in and kept bobbing his head. He started to swallow. The redhead groaned, "o-oh...god...mm soo...ah..." he couldn't help but moan. Soon the blonde's mouth became tired so he left it open, for his Danna. Sasori, taking the hint, began to thrust none-to-gently in the blonde's mouth. Good thing, Deidara was use to this and didn't gag.

Once feeling his stomach coil even more, Sasori stopped mouth fucking his blonde and flipped him, so he was facing the alley wall. He teasingly rubbed his hard cock against the blonde's ass. Deidara rubbed back furiously. His mind was blurry with lust and he wanted his Danna's cock just ramming into him, hard and fast. "_p-please Danna, unnn~_" Sasori chuckled, "hm...I'm kinda in a _playful_ mood." he said as he spread the blonde's cheeks apart, staring at the twitching hole. "o-oh fuck me, un..." Deidara said in agony, realizing Sasori was gonna tease him before he could get what he wanted so badly. The redhead leaned in, "just wait,_ brat_" Sasori thrust his tongue in the blonde's heat.

Deidara mewled and struggled to stay up. His arms shook terribly. Sasori just kept licking at the blonde's insides. Deidara thrust upwards to the sensation, whimpering. Sasori smirked in satisfaction, retracting his tongue. Once again his cock was pressed against the blonde's even wetter ass. Sasori leaned down and whispered, "_I'm gonna fuck you like an animal_" before Deidara could even let out a whimper, Sasori thrust in. "ah! Ohhhh, Danna!" the blonde moaned and thrust back against the redhead. Sasori growled in the back of his throat and thrust in hard and fast. Deidara panted and thrust back, "DANNA! AH OHHH! HARDER!" he said moaning loudly. Sasori smirked and slowed down, rocking his hips. "what was that?" the blonde whined and thrust back desperately. "_oh please, Danna!_ I want it harder! so much harder!"

"_mm, how does it_ _feel, brat_?" Sasori said thrusting harder again. Deidara moaned, "ah! i-its fe-" he could barely speak properly. His mind was fogged thick with lust. "I asked you a question, _brat_. Answer your Danna" the redhead smiled sadistically, as he pounded into his blonde, slow and hard. "AH! DANNA! IT FEELS SO GOOD! UNNNN I WANT MORE!" Deidara moaned, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks. With a small chuckle Sasori pulled out and sat the blonde on his lap. "get to bouncing, brat" the redhead smirked at his lover eagerness. "o-oh, unnnn...ha..." Deidara plunged himself down on Sasori's hard cock. The redhead moaned and resisted to pound into that hot, wet, and tight ass. The blonde began bouncing himself hard on his Danna, moaning. Sasori moaned, and threw his head back, eyes closed. "fuck, Deidaraaa...y-you like riding_ Danna's big cock_?"

Deidara nodded and rode harder. "ah! I-I love it...ha...you feel so...unn..._good inside me_...ha..." the redhead groaned and couldn't resist to thrust up. "DANNA!" the blonde inhaled deeply. "o-oh god...right there, unnn" Sasori smirked, "oh? Right there?" he thrust in the same spot, only harder. "Ah! Dannnnnaaa!" Deidara nodded and clutched Sasori's back. Sasori hummed and thrust his hips up, and did it again; before Deidara could even recover from the blow. The blonde mewled and clutched harder, his nails digging into his lover's wooden back. Feeling some sympathy for his uke, Sasori leaned in for a messy kiss; his hand wrapping around the blonde's hard cock.

"mmm, o-oh Dannna" Deidara moaned as their tongue clashed and rubbed against each other. Sasori slid his tongue under and around until it was on top of the blonde's again. He softly ran his tongue against Deidara's trying to rub and massage it. The redhead being the sadist he was, rubbed a little more aggressive and slid his tongue deep into Deidara's mouth, sliding it deeper trying to get near the blonde's throat. Deidara moaned and licked all around his lover's mouth, tasting his distinguish taste.

The blonde rode him harder, their tongue still fighting against each other passionately. The hand around his shaft pumped him roughly, making him want to cum on spot. "ha...Dannna...don't stop...u-unn" Sasori nodded and moved down to the blonde's neck, biting and licking none-to-gently. Deidara groaned and trailed his own hands down his body. One hand went to bit and play with his nipple, the other going to play with Sasori's hand on his cock. Sasori growled as he watched the blonde play with himself. It just turned him on more! He started thrusting harder if even possible. 

Soon enough the blonde came screaming, "DANNA!" his cum covering their stomach and a little bit on Sasori's face. The redhead kept thrusting until the blonde's heat got so tight he couldn't handle it anymore. "o-oh fuck..._Deidara~_" he moaned as he came hard and deep inside the blonde. Deidara shuddered and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. He smirked some and licked off the cum on Sasori's face. The redhead smirked and licked his brat's tongue, "you taste yummy Dei" the blonde giggled and kissed his Danna. "I love you, brat" Sasori smiled sweetly. "Love you too, un"


End file.
